


Christmas Brings Me Down

by melissa8123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek kind of hates the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Brings Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my bff Mari on Christmas to cheer her up. This is my first Sterek so... sorry if it sucks.

Derek kind of hates the holidays.

It’s not that he’s a Scrooge or anything like that. He just doesn’t see the point of putting up all of those decorations for a couple days just to take it all down again. But Laura has other ideas. Derek thinks she lives for the holidays. She gets those stupid little grins on her face when she’s putting up the tree and putting all of the ornaments on it. And she pokes and prods Derek until he reluctantly places the star on top.

“Finished! Doesn’t it look great?” she asks Derek expectantly.

“Sure, whatever you say Laura.”

“You better lose that Grumpy Gus attitude because everyone’s coming over in a few hours and if you scare any of them away I’m going to kill you.”

Derek almost wants to laugh, but the thing is, he kind of believes her. His sister is… scary. Sure, Derek’s taller than her and he has a lot more muscle, but there’s just something about Laura that puts all the terror in the world in him.

So he goes to shower and get changed and does a couple fake smiles in the mirror. He only has to convince Laura that he’s happy. He doesn’t care about her guests. He doesn’t even know them.

People start showing up and Derek is throwing around fake smile after fake smile and he’s doing a damn good job at being a hostess’ brother. He’s definitely not scaring people away. 

Although he’s thinking of changing his mind about that when a kid with a buzz cut comes to talk to him. He wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t open his mouth. But the thing is, he did open his mouth, and Derek doesn’t actually know how he can talk that fast. He’s not even sure what he’s talking about. He heard the word Christmas and he thinks maybe something about chickens but that doesn’t make sense.

“Can you just stop,” Derek says suddenly and the kid opens his eyes and mouth wide, like comically wide.

“Wow, no one’s ever actually stopped me before. They always just stand there and listen, and honestly I don’t know how they do it. I mean I know I talk fast but I have ADD so it’s not always my fault. The Adderall helps sometimes, but I think I forgot to take it this morning, you know with it being the holidays I was distracted by Christmas cookies and hot cocoa. And the sugar probably isn’t helping either,” he adds with a chuckle.

“Do you not understand what stop means?” Derek asks, because really, he didn’t stop. He started talking even faster, if that was possible.

“Oh, yeah, sorry…”

He looks like he’s going to say something else but Derek doesn’t stick around to find out. He walks towards the kitchen to find some alcohol. He doesn’t know why he hadn’t done that sooner, but he just hadn’t. He grabs a beer from the fridge and turns around to find that same kid with the buzz cut. He realizes that he doesn’t even know his name. Well, he might have said it in his long rant about whatever the hell he was talking about, but Derek hadn’t heard it.

“I just wanted to apologize,” the kid starts quickly with his hands thrown up in an “I surrender” type of gesture and Derek realizes he’s absolutely _scowling_ at the kid.

Derek tries to soften his look and throws a fake smile at him. It seems to work because buzz cut is smiling back and Derek definitely doesn’t notice that he has an amazing smile. And he’s definitely not looking at his mouth; because holy shit that would be a bad idea. He doesn’t know how he missed it before when the kid wouldn’t shut the hell up, but that mouth should really be illegal.

Derek reaches out a hand to shake in a kind of truce and buzz cut gladly accepts.

“I’m Stiles, by the way.”

“Derek.”

That’s when Laura decides to come towards them and Derek is just glad that he’s being nice and friendly and not a “Grumpy Gus” because he really doesn’t want Laura to kill him.

But then he decides he might kill her when she doesn’t actually say anything, just points to the doorframe above their head where a little sprig of mistletoe is hanging.

Derek notices the blush on Stiles’ cheeks and it makes him look even cuter, and Derek is in way over his head. And he would just walk away if Laura wasn’t standing there giving him a do it or else glare. So he sighs and leans forward to capture Stiles’ lips, _holy shit those lips_ , in his own and, well…

Derek kind of loves the holidays.


End file.
